Feeling of eternal
by Yosukehunter
Summary: Summary: Konon katanya, siapa saja yang bisa mendaki Gunung Alp, akan menemukan sekumpulan fairy di puncak gunung . Adakah seseorang yang  berhasil mendaki gunung Alp? Siapakah orang tersebut?


Summary: Konon katanya, siapa saja yang bisa mendaki Gunung Alp, akan menemukan sekumpulan _fairy_di puncak gunung . Adakah seseorang yang berhasil mendaki gunung Alp? Siapakah orang tersebut?

Disclaimer: Pandora Heart itu milik Jun sensei Dan square enix~ Bukan punya saya lho! ^

Warning: Typo bertebaran~ , OOC, , OOT, Cerita Gaje , kalimat tidak baku, Dll

Gunung Alp. Gunung yang terkenal atas keindahannya. Gunung yang terletak di Leveiyu. Sebuah pedesaan yang mempunyai terkenal dengan hasil perkebunan. Beribu-ribu hamparan lahan perkebunanberjejer di sekitar gunung Alp. Daerah tersebut sangat subur hingga tempat itu mendapat julukan 'tanah surga'.

Pada suatu hari, ada seorang pemuda sedang duduk dibawah pohon. Iris mata safirnya menatap ke Gunung Alp. Seolah terhipnotis keindahan Gunung Alp. Pemuda itu berpikir ia pernah mendengar sebuah mitos . Mitos mengatakan bahwa ada sebuah kehidupan di puncak Gunung Alp yang bersalju tersebut. Ia ingin sekali membuktikan apakah bener mitos itu bener-bener ada.  
>"Aku ingin sekali mendaki Gunung Alp"Gumamnya.<p>

Pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dan sebuah pena yang berada disakunya. Pena tersebut segera menari nari diatas kertas buku catatan sesuai dengan gerakan tangan pemuda tersebut. Pena tersebut berhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya.  
>"Yo Elliot-san!"<br>Pemuda yang bernama Elliot itu menengok ke sumber suara tersebut. Dilihatnya seorang pria berambut coklat memakai kacamata melambaikan tangannya.  
>"Reim ..?"<br>"Ah Sekian lama kita tidak bertemu sobat!"Ujarnya ramah. Terukir senyum manis di wajah pria tersebut.  
>"Ya... Setelah kau diterima kerja di Pandora... kau semakin sibuk ya Reim?"Ucap Elliot.<br>Sekedar info, Pemuda berkacamata itu adalah Reim lunettes. Dia adalah sahabat karib elliot sejak kecil.

"Ahh kau bisa saja Elly"Ujar Reim sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau sedang apa?"Tanya Reim duduk di samping Elliot.  
>"Memandang langit?"Balas Elliot pendek.<br>"huh? Memandang langit?" Tanya Reim sambil menautkan alisnya.  
>"Yup"Balas Elliot. "Ngomong-ngomong tumben kau kesini? Ada apa?"Tanya Elliot balik. Reim hanya tersenyum.<br>"Aku hanya ingin rileks saja! Kau tau? Bekerja siang dan malam di Pandora itu membuat ku gila!"Ujar Reim sambil memegang kepalanya. Melihat reaksi temannya yang stress, Elliot hanya tertawa kecil.  
>"Bagaimana dengan khabar Sharon-san?"Tanya Elliot.<br>"Ahh Sharon sekarang menjadi atasanku. Dia yang mengatur semua jadwal kerjaku. Beruntunglah dia orangnya baik. Dia memberikan waktu libur ketika akhir pekan"Balas Reim sambil mengelap kacamatanya.  
>"Lalu, si badut bodoh itu?"Tanya Elliot lagi. Mendengar pertanyaan temannya, ia lesu.<br>"Hahh.."Desahnya. "Orang itu sangat menyebalkan! Dia selalu memberikan semua tugasnya kepadaku! Garagara dia, aku harus mengerjakannya ketika liburan musim dingin. Sedangkan dia, hanya bersantai-santai!"Oceh Reim panjang lebar.  
>Elliot tertawa mendengar cerita temannya.<br>"Hei kenapa kau tertawa!"Bentak Reim. Melihat temannya tidak suka, Elliot berhenti tertawa.  
>"Haha soalnya kau bodoh sih! Mau aja disuruh-suruh"Ejek Elliot.<br>"Cih, soalnya dia memaksa ku sih..."Ucap Reim kesal.  
>Suasana pun menjadi hening.<p>

"Aku ingin sekali mendaki Gunung Alp..."Ujar elliot memecahkan keheningan.  
>"He? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"Reim tersentak bukan main.<br>"Aku ingin sekali membuktikan apakah mitos itu benar atau tidak"Ucap Elliot Serius. Mendadak suasana menjadi hening.  
>"Kau tau? Sudah banyak korban berjatuhan karena mitos tersebut? Banyak orang yang berusaha mendaki gunung tersebut. Namun, mereka tewas ditengah jalan karena membeku oleh badai salju!"Ujar Reim memperingati sahabatnya.<br>"Aku tidak peduli... karena hidup atau mati aku pun tetap tak berguna..."Elliot membuang mukanya. Tanda enggan untuk membicarakannya.  
>Melihat suasana menjadi tidak enak. Liam mulai berinisiatif merubah suasana.<br>"Hmmm kalau kau berhasil membuktikannya, aku akan bangga terhadapmu"Ucap Reim mencairkan suasana. Elliot pun tersenyum.  
>"Ah aku pikir ini cukup. Sebaiknya aku permisi dulu"Ujar Reim pamit ke Elliot.<br>"Oh aku mengerti, jagalah kesehatanmu Reim!"Kata Elliot. Reim tersenyum.  
>"Ah kalau begitu sampai jumpa!"Reim melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menjauhi Elliot. Elliot memandang kawannya tersebut hingga ia melanjutkan aktifitas yang ia lakukan tadi.<p>

Gelap. Itu adalah suasana yang dirasakan oleh Elliot. Pemuda beriris safir itu menelusuri jalan setapak. Berbekal sinar bulan, ia masih bisa menelusuri gelapnya hutan. Dengan berbekal niat dan keyakinan, pemuda beriris safir itu sampai di kaki Gunung Alp. Ia segera mendaki Gunung Alp dengan peralatan seadanya. Hebusan angin yang dapat membekukan manusia tak dapat menyurutkan semangat Elliot untuk mendaki Gunung Alp. Elliot mulai mendaki Gunung Alp pada malam itu juga. Seminggu kemudian, Elliot hampir sampai ke puncak. Semua perbekalannya telah habis. Kini ia sangat kelaparan dan kelelahan.  
>"Hosh Hosh sebentar lagi aku kan sampai"Ucap Elliot sambil menjangkau sisi dinding tebing. Namun, karena ceroboh. Elliot tergelincir dan terjatuh.<br>"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

*flashback*  
>"Anak aneh! Anak aneh!"<br>Suara ejekan anak kecil itu terdengar disebuah taman. Terlihat beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain bukan bermain tapi...  
>"Anak aneh! Seharusnya dia tidak bermain dengan kami"Ejek bocah berbaju merah.<br>"Anak pembawa bencana! Mati saja kau!"Bentak temannya.  
>"ta-tapi salak-ku ap-pa..?"Ucap seorang anak kecil berambut perak. Beriris safir. Namun, ada yang beda di iris mata kanannya.<br>"Kau pembawa bencana! Seharusnya kau tidak disini !"Tuding temannya. "Bunuh dia!"Teriak bocah berbaju merah. Beberapa anak kecil tersebut bersiap akan meaniaya sang anak malang tersebut. Namun,  
>"Stoooooop!"<p>

**Naite naite naku dake naite  
>Miageru hoshizora wa mangekyou<br>Itsuka anata ni todoku you ni  
>Utau...Hyaku Renka.<strong>

Perlahan lahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Sinar mentari yang menyilaukanmembuat ia harus menyipitkan matanya. Terlihat samar-samar bayang-bayang seorang gadis. Gadis berambut Brunette dengan wajah yang elok. Sedang memangku sang pemuda itu.  
><strong>"<strong>_**Kau mempunyai iris mata yang indah ya.. perpaduan safir dengan merah delima.."**_  
>"Uwoohh! "Pemilik iris safir itu menjauh dari sang gadis tersebut. Melihat reaksi tersebut, sang gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum.<br>"Kau baik baik saja ?"Tanyanya.  
>"K-kau siapa? Aku dimana?"Pemuda tersebut mendadak amnesia.<br>"Kau baik baik saja?"Tanyanya lagi. Pemuda tersebut kaget ketika gadis itu mengulangi pertanyaanya.  
>"Uh yeah.. I'm fine .."Balasnya gugup.<br>"Oh syukurlah kalau begitu..."  
>Hembusan angin itu menerpa rambut brunette milik gadis tersebut. Kedua iris mata tersebut saling menatap.<br>"Kau siapa.?"Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi begitu ya.."  
>Gadis tersebut mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Sambil memegang dagunya, ia melemparkan pandangannya ke Elliot, sang pemuda berambut silver yang sedang asik duduk di bebatuan besar. Pandangan mata pemuda tersebut sayu. Seolah olah akan menitikkan air mata.<br>"Jadi semua orang membenci mu karena mata kananmu bewarna merah?"Ujar Gadis tersebut. Elliot hanya mengangguk lemah.  
>"Kau tau, bukan masalah kalau kau dibenci oleh seluruh orang. Sebenarnya mereka hanya iri akan kekuatan mata kanan mu."<br>"Kekuatan?"Elliot menautkan alis matanya  
><strong>"Ya. Kau punya potensi dasar Elliot."<br>**"Potensi...? aku taktau apa potensi yang kumiliki! Yang hanya yang bisa kulakukan hanya merusak"Tutur Elliot lesu.  
>"Hahahahahaha"Gadis itu tertawa dengan nyaringnya. "Seharusnya kau belajar dari apa yang kau alami Elly! Kalau kau memahaminya, pasti kau bisa!"Ujar gadis brunette panjang lebar.<br>"A... Sebenarnya akupun tak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan"

Duak!  
>"AAUUW"<br>Gadis itu menendang 'masa depan' nya Elliot. Elliot meringis kesakitan.  
>"Cih aku tak suka jika ada orang yang tidak becus memahami orang!"Cibir gadis tersebut. Sedangkan Elliot hanya 'mengutuk' gadis tersebut dalam hati.<br>"Hahh"Desah gadis tersebut."Kau tau? Hidup itu mempunyai 1001 kisah. Kalau kau takbisa mencurahkan kisah tersebut kepada pena dan kertas. Kau tak akan merasakan indahnya hidup? Ujar Gadis tersebut sambil memandang langit.  
>"Hah. Maksudnya?"Elliot bingung.<br>"Maksudku, jika kau takpunya teman untuk berbagi perasaan. Mengapa kau tak berbagi perasaan kepada secarik kertas dan pena? "Ujarnya.  
>"..."Elliot hanya diam tanpa kata.<p>

"Ngomong-ngomong kau manis juga..."  
>"Eh.!"Gadis itu tersentak.<br>"Ya kau manis sekali... Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali memakan wajahmu"Goda Elliot. Seketika muncul semburat merah dari kedua pipi gadis tersebut.  
>"Maksudmu apa hah!"Bentak sang gadis. Namun semburat merah masih tampak dipipinya. Sehingga gadis itu terlihat 'unyu'.<br>"Alangkah indahnya jika suatu saat nanti aku bisa menikahimu gadis tanpa na-.."Belum selesai Elliot ngomong, Alice menendang Elliot. Bukan hanya menendang, ia membuat Elliot terjatuh dan menginjak kepala Elliot. Tragis.  
>"Kau jangan bicara yang tidak tidak ya! Kau tak akan pernah menikahiku! Dasar pria mesum!"Cibir gadis itu. Elliot meringis.<br>"Kalau bisa bagaimana?"Ejek Elliot.  
>"Oh,ya? Apa kau yakin? Kutunggu janjimu!"<p>

"Ah mungkin ini saatnya kita berpisah"  
>"He? Kenapa? Tanya Elliot kecewa.<br>"Aku ada urusan.."Balasnya pendek. Gadis brunette tersebut segera melangkah menuju hutan. Namun, Elliot mencegahnya.  
>"Tunggu!"<br>"huh? Apa lagi?"Ujar Gadis tersebut.  
>"Kau belum memberitahu namamu!"Seru Elliot. Gadis itu hanya terdiam beberapa kemudian ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari Elliot. Ia mendekat ke Eliiot dan ...<br>Cup. "Namaku Alice"  
>Elliot terkejut ketika gadis itu menciumnya.<br>"Nah kalau begitu ... Sayonara!"Ujar Alice sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Elliot. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan Elliot.

*flashback Off*

Dingin,Itu yang dirasakan oleh Elliot ketika ia mulai membuka kedua matanya. Putih seperti salju,Itu yang Elliot lihat ketika membuka kelopak matanya.  
>"Huh?"<br>Elliot bangkit dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Putih seperti salju. Ia berada disebuah tempat yang bersalju.  
>"Aku dimana?"Tanya Elliot. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. "<br>"Sepertinyatempat ini seperti reruntuhan sebuah kuil atau semacamnya?"Ucap Elliot ketika ia melihat disekelilingnya ada pilar-pilar dan reruntuhan.  
>"Akhirnya kau sadar juga .."<br>Elliot segera menengok ke sumber suara . Terlihat seorang gadis berambut salju sedang berdiri tak jauh dari Elliot. Ia sedang membawa sekeranjang bunga bewarna putih. Entah bunga apa yang ada dikeranjang itu.  
>"Uhh Apa yang terjadi denganku"Tanya Elliot sambil mengelus elus punggungnya yang sakit.<br>"Tadi aku menemukanmu di belakang bukit tak jauh dari sini"Ujar gadis tersebut sambil menunjuk letak dimana Elliot ditemukan. "Aku pikir kau sudah tewas, tapi ternyata kau masih bernafas. Akhirnya kau kubawa kesini deh..."Tambahnya.  
>"Ohh begitu..."respon Elliot..<p>

Bara api mulai membara. Pancaran hawa hangat mulai dirasakan oleh kedua insan tersebut. Suasana pun menjadi hening dan awkward.  
>"Hmm Kau siapa?"Tanya Elliot bingung. Baru pertama kali ia melihat seorang gadis cantik jelita memakai gaun di tempat bersalju ini.<br>"Aku siapa? Hmmm kau takperlu tahu namaku.."Balasnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Elliot. Justru ini membuat Elliot semakin penasaran.  
>"Oh ya, kau tau tentang mitos tentang para fairy yang tinggal di Gunung Alp?"Tanya Elliot ke gadis tersebut. Sontak gadis itu kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Elliot.<br>"E-eh emang kenapa dengan mitos itu?"Ujar nya gugup. Melihat gadis tersebut gugup, Elliot semakin curiga.  
>"Iya.. Katanya kalau berhasil mendaki Gunung Alp, kau akan menemukan sekumpulan <em>fairy. <em>katanya ia bisa menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit lho !"Ujar Elliot.  
>"Oh ya?"Respon gadis itu takpercaya.<br>"ya! Moga saja para _fairy_ yang kutemui itu cantik. Mungkin aku akan menikahinya.."Kata Elliot semangat. Mendengar perkataan Elliot, gadis tersebut menjadi **ilfeel* .**  
>"Lalu kau berhasil menemukannya?"Tanya gadis tersebut setengah <strong>ilfeel<strong>.  
>"Tidak..."Balas Elliot lesu.<br>"Hahahahahaha mana ada _fairy_ yang akan menikahimu hahahaha !"Sontak gadis tertawa nyaring. Kini, gantian Elliot yang ilfeel.  
>"Cih kau menyebal- Akh!"Tiba-tiba Elliot merasakan sakit di dadanya. Darah segar keluar dari hidung Elliot. Elliot berusaha menahan hidungnya. Namun, usahanya sia-sia. Hidup Elliot terus mengeluarkan darah. Kondisi ini diperparah ketika Elliot mulai sesak nafas.<br>"H-hei kau kenapa!"Gadis itu panik melihat keadaan Elliot.  
>"Aaakh SAKITT!"Erang elliot sambil memegang dadanya.<br>"Kau kenap- "Gadis itu tersentak ketika melihat mata kanan Elliot berubah jadi merah. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu.

_**"Potensi...? aku tak tau apa potensi yang kumiliki! Yang hanya yang bisa kulakukan hanya merusak"**_.  
><em><strong> "<strong>_ "Ukh kau..."Gadis itu mulai memegang kepalanya.  
><em><strong>"Kau belum memberitahu namamu!"<strong>_**  
><strong>"Ish aku pernah mendengar suara ini!"  
><em><strong>"Alangkah indahnya jika suatu saat nanti aku bisa menikahimu gadis tanpa nama!"<strong>_  
>"Tunggu ia... pemuda yang waktu itu kan"Gumam gadis tersebut. Semua flashback yang ia lihat.<br>Ia jadi ingat semua kejadian yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Elliot. Gadis atau kita sebut **Alice** melangkah mendekati Elliot. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dan sebuah buku mantra. Dengan lihai, ia membacakan sebuah mantra. Sedetik kemudian, ia menghentakkan tongkatnya ketanah dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah portal besar yang mengelelingi mereka berdua. Tulisan-tulisan yang berada di portal tersebut merupakan bahasa kuno. Elliot terpukau melihat gadis tersebut. Sebentar-bentar ia mengamati gadis tersebut dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Sepertinya tidak asing baginya.  
>Mulut kecil gadis tersebut masih merapal sebuah mantra yagn membuat sebuah keajaiban. Seketika keluarlah cahaya yang menyilaukan pandangan Elliot. <em><br>_

_**Jadi semua orang membenci mu karena mata kananmu bewarna merah?"  
><strong>_"Tunggu ini.."  
><strong>"<strong>_**Kau mempunyai iris mata yang indah ya.. perpaduan safir dengan merah delima.."  
><strong>_"Ah... suara itu .. aku pernah mendengarnya"  
><em><strong>"Namaku Alice"<br>**_

Elliot membuka kelopak matanya. Iris safirnya mulai menangkap bayang-bayang seorang gadis berambut salju, bermata lavender. Hembusan angin akibat mantra tadi mampu mengibas-ngibaskan rambut salju milik gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut masih memegang tongkatnya. Iris lavender gadis itu bertemu dengan iris safir Elliot.

"A-alice..."ucap Elliot tergagap-gagap."Kau seorang ... _fairy ..?"  
>"Aku bukan alice, namaku Allys..."<em>

"Jadi kau benar-benar seorang fairy ?"Tanya elliot kepadaAlice. Alice hanya mengangguk lemah.  
>"Tunggu jadi selama ini... Alice itu adalah Allys, eh Allyss itu adalah Alice? AHH AKU BINGUNG"Teriak Elliot kebingungan. Melihat reaksi Elliot yang kebingungan, Allys segera menjelaskan semuanya ke Elliot.<br>"Alice dan aku adalah saudara kembar. Namun, ketika kami lahir. Aku meninggal karena terlahir dengan kondisi fisik yang Alice terlahir sebagai _fairy_ yang istimewa. Karena ia mempunyai 2 jiwa dalam 1 tubuh. Yaitu aku dan Alice. Sehingga kami bisa bertukar tempat"Jelas Allys panjang lebar.  
>"Oh aku mengerti ..."Elliot mengangguk mengerti. "Oh ya ngomong-ngomongkan aku berhasil bertemu dengan <em>fairy <em>nih.. jadi aku bisa..."Omongan Elliot terpotong ketika Allys menutup bibir Eliot dengan jari telunjuknya.  
>"Sst... maaf aku takbisa"Ujarnya sedih. Sontak iris safir Elliot melebar.<br>"Kenapa tidak?"Tanya Elliot kecewa. Jujur, perasaan Elliot saat itu terpecah belah. Bagaimana sih perasaan kalau cinta kita ditolak?  
>"bukan karena aku tidak menyukai mu.. Cuma kita berbeda"Ucap Allys.<br>"Berbeda?"Elliot menautkan alisnya.  
>"ya.. kita tinggal di dunia yang berbeda. Aku takbisa tinggal di dunia mu karena duniamu terlalu pans. Dan, kau tak bisa tinggal di duniaku karena duniaku sangat dingin . Aku takut kau akan mati kedingina"Tutur Allys. Iris lavendernya mulai terlihat menitikkan air mata.<br>"Allys..."gumam Elliot.  
>Suasana mendadak hening.<p>

"Kalau begitu, itu artinya semesta tidak mengijinkan kita untuk bersama"Ujar Elliot memecahkan keheningan. "tapi ijinkanlah aku berjanji bahwa aku **tidak akan menikah dengan wanita manapun kecuali engkau!"**  
>Mendengar pernyataan Elliot, pelupuk mata Allys memanas. Setetes air mata meleleh di pipi Allys.<br>"Ellio- .. "Belum selesai Allys bicara, tiba- tiba ...  
>CUP. Elliot mengecup bibir hangat dari Elliot membuat Allys terkejut dengan perlakuan Elliot.<br>"Anggap aja ini kado perpisahan dariku.."Ucap Elliot melepaskan ciumannya.  
>Elliot mulai melangkah meninggalkan Allys sendiri di tempat itu. Semenjak kejadian itu, Allys menjadi sedih dan selalu menangis setiap hari. Air matanya menetes dari matanya jatuh ke tanah sehingga membuat sebuah keajaiban. Bekas jatuhnya air mata itu tumbuh setangkai bunga bewarna putih seperti salju yang dikenal sebagai Bunga <strong>EDELWEISS<strong>. Yang artinya : _perasaan yang abadi_.

_**I love you so much I can't speak, so how will you see my kindness? **__**  
><strong>__**Hold me tighter, I believe in your warm heart **__**  
><strong>__**Farewell, solitaire, to tomorrow**_

_**Because I'm no longer alone, tomorrow awakens, and I'm with you**_

Fin

*ilfeel: ilang feeling. Go Google it XD

Holla! Maaf kan saya kalau sudah 3 bulan gak publish cerita. Lagi sibuk-sibuknya nih kegiatan sekolah. Apalagi saya kelas 3 SMP. Huaaaaa pusing!  
>Oh ya saya sangat nekat publish cerita ini soalnya besok saya akan menghadapi <strong>US<strong>! * jeng jeng!*  
>Aduh ampun deh saya baru belajar sedikit buat US T_T<p>

Oh ya soal Elliot... AMPUNI AKU JUN SENSEI! Aku telah menodai(?) Elliot dengan mata merahnya . Sebenarnya mau masang pair Breakxsharon. Cuma kayaknya gak pas aja :v. Haduh, saya masih bingung sama si Alice/Alyys. yang bingung, anggap aja si Alice itu wujud manusianya Allys,*dor*. Eh sekedar info, setelah Elliot bertemu dengan Alice. Elliot ingin pulang kerumahnya. Namun, naas ia tersasar! Elliot putus asakarena tersasar dihutan, namun, Elliot bertemu dengan Reim yang kebetulan tersasar juga. Akhirnya mereka kenalan dan sama sama mencai jalan untuk kembali pulang. Tragic ending.

Oh ya sebenarnya pas mau publish, yosu ada kendala. Ya! Soal judul fanfict. Soalnya waktu liat lsit fanfict di fandom PHI. Ternyata ada yang buat fict judulnya sama kayak fict ini! Karena gamau dibilang _plagiat. _ Saya merombak ulang fanfict ini. Beruntungnya tema fanfict saya dengan dia beda. Soalnya saya dapat fanfict ini dari buku les bh singgris saya XD. Jadi yang merasa fanfictnya mirip, mohon maafkan saya! Jujur saya belum buka fandom PHI sejak 3 bulan ini. Dan ini hasil keringat saya sendiri lho! Jadi jangan tuduh saya sebagai _plagiat_.

well sampai disini dulu ya , Yosu mau tidur nih! Besok ya, saya selalu menulis fanfict ketika malam hari -_-". Kalau ada TYpo maafkan saya ya :v. Oh ya! Doakan saya semoga US saya bagus, terus UN saya bagus! Biar bisa menulis Fanfict lagi! Oh ya jangan lupa direview ya FF saya. Soalnya **Author yang baik adalah author yang meninggalkan komentar setelah membaca fanfict orang lain. Hargailah karya orang lain kalau mau dihargai!**

Jaa nee~

PS: Coba tebak lirik kedua lagu yang Yosu masukin kesini! Kalau bisa berarti kalian hebat! :D


End file.
